What A Gorgeous Day
by ImmaSlytherout
Summary: The sun is shining, everything is beautiful, birds are singing... And a man is being speared. Captain Pool, this was a total accident but it's good so please read and comment!
1. Chapter 1

It was a gorgeous day.

The sun was shining, the wind was blowing gently; there was hardly a cloud in the sky. It was warm enough to wear a short sleeve shirt, but cool enough to need a light jacket when going outside. The sky was blue, birds were singing...

And a man was being speared.

Blood dripped onto the pavement and the one who was doing the spearing let out a small breath of contentment as the warm, crimson liquid dripped down his katanas.

The (live) man drew his swords out of the body and let out another sigh, shaking his head and tsking a little.

"You should have given me the fucking name of your boss Amigo. Then you wouldn't have been turned into a fucking kabob in the middle of the street." The man let out a bark of a laugh as his phone began to ring, blaring _Barbie Girl_ as his ringtone. He went into his pocket and pulled out his flip phone.

"Ya got Wade, killing machine and total badass speaking. Oh shit, I meant: Ya got Deadpool, killing machine and total badass speaking."

Whoever was on the other line gave a long, obviously annoyed sigh. "Wilson, you have to stop letting people know of your identity!" Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, aka total kiss ass said, his voice tight with annoyance and stress.

"Or what Captain Eagle?"

Wade, or Deadpool, responded sassily, his voice holding a teasing manner. Steve exhaled angrily.

"Or we'll have to remove you from the team and you'll be put in federal prison!"

"Ooh, handcuffs and threats? Steve, you know I love it when you talk dirty to me."

"Wade!"

Wade let out a small laugh, knowing that Steve was likely to be blushing. He lived making the S.H.E.I.L.D kiss ass uncomfortable. "Relax Cap, you're not my type. Though your body says otherwise..." Wade trailed off, imagining the one time he saw Steve without a shirt on. "Mm, yummy. Hey, got anything planned tonight?" Wade could practically _feel_ Steve's blush. "Look, just do your job okay? Here's your target."

Sreve relayed the information to the Merc with a Mouth and Wade nodded when he was finished. "You got it Stevie!" Steve exhaled deeply. "Wade, don't call me that." Steve mumbled. Wade laughed. "Steve, you didn't answer my question." Steve sighed again, and Wade wondered how he had any breath left in him.

"If you must know, I do not have any plans tonight."

Wade grinned underneath his tight, red leather suit. "Great, I'll pick you up at seven." Wade shut his phone, ending the call (of course before he could hear Steve's protests); Wade picked up his katanas and started skipping, looking for a taxi to take him to his next target, whistling _Sweet Home Alabama_ loudly.

What a great day indeed.

 **Hey guys! I updated twice in one week?! *GASP!* I know I know, but I came up with this (totally on accident tho. Funny how that works) today and I really wanted to post it because I showed it to some friends of mine and they were like "...this is good..." I actually have a part two to this if you wanna read it. (I'm gonna post it anyways, how fun is that?!) Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed, please let me know what you thought in the comments! (I'm gonna shut up now...)**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	2. Chapter 2

Steve put down his phone, rubbing his face with an exasperated sigh. Somehow, he had gotten roped into a date with one of the worst superhero that ever existed. Steve let out another sigh, feeling a headache coming on.

"Hey Cap, you okay?" Sreve opened his eyes to see Tony Stark standing there, holding two cups of what Steve hoped was coffee. "I'm fine, but Wade just asked me out on a date." Pink tinged the Captain's cheeks as he accepted the cup Tony handed to him. Tony made a face and sat down on one of the plush chairs that was in the room that served as Steve's office.

"Are you going to go?"

Tony asked, sipping his coffee (black, of course). Steve thought for a moment. "I don't really want to, but I feel obligated to. He said he'd pick me up." Tony chocked on his coffee. "Are you crazy?! Wade would probably kill you!" A thought flashed across Tony's face and he thought for a moment.

"Actually, a date with Wade wouldn't be so bad."

Steve snorted and shook his head. "And you say I'm crazy." Tony laughed. "You're pretty lucky. I've heard that Deadpool doesn't go out with a lot of men. I mean, yes he's Pan, but he claims that he prefers women." Steve shook his head, not believing the words that were coming out of the usually snarky man.

"You must be something special if he wants to go out on a date with you."

Steve stared at his friend (?) With a puzzled look on his face. "What could be so special about me!" Sreve wondered, causing Tony to laugh loudly. "Stevie, have you seen your fucking body? Sa-woon." Steve blushed and threw a pencil at the laughing man. "Watch your language, and shut up!" Tony laughed harder, putting his coffee down on Steve's desk so he wouldn't spill it. "All I'm saying is that he must like you. Just go and enjoy yourself; I'm sure it'll be fun. You can't say you're ever board when Wade Wilson is around."

Steve thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right. After all, what could go wrong?"

What indeed.

 **Hello again! This is what, the THIRD time I've updated?! I know I'm awesome. (Not that any of you care very much xD) anyways, thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed, and let me know if you want more!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


End file.
